Fading Zanpakuto
by Alissa Amori
Summary: It's funny how someone can push you away without knowing the damage it can cause. What fem!Ichigo was a Zanpakuto? If you notice spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, just let me know Will be a sequel This has been slightly updated


This has been updated for wording and flow of the story but please if you still notice mistakes, let me know and I will try to fix them.

It's funny how someone can push you away without knowing the damage it can cause. My wielder did that. He commanded me to leave even though I'm an extension of his very soul. He was happy that I was gone, not knowing that I am one of his blades. I watched over him for a while, keeping him while I was falling to despair. Zanpakuto can't survive forever outside their owner's soul, sooner or later they will start to fade. When that happens we try to make our wielder acknowledge us but we also lose our mind in the process.

My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Well that's the name given to me by a soul reaper who found me on that day. The day I couldn't stand to watch over my wielder anymore, the day he found the other part of his soul. My owner is special, he had two different Zanpakuto, the first person to ever have twin Zanpakuto where the two parts are totally separate beings. My wielder's name is Toushiro Hitsugaya and I afraid I don't have long before I start fading, maybe two years. The world of the living has delayed The Fading for a long time now. How do I live in the Living world?

The soul reaper, who found me, Isshin Kurosaki, had fallen in love with Masaki, a woman most of his family didn't approve of, so with the help of his friend who was a Quincy in the land of the living, ran away with his love to earth. He adopted me as his daughter and I have lived with them ever since but they don't know that I'm a sword spirit, close to the end, the fade.

I spend most of my time, slaying hollows and sending spirits as a soul reaper, an unofficially one at least. I have no friends as I know that if I start to fade, I would hurt them. My younger sisters are interesting. They have spiritual powers, Yuzu is a soul healer, a person capable of slowing a sword spirit's fading which is why I have lasted this long but it is just delaying the inevitable. Karin can see a spirit's past. Karin knows mine but doesn't realise what she has seen or maybe she does and has told the others which is why they give me such sorrowful looks at times.

Walking home from school one day, I sense a soul in distress and go to help it. A little girl, who was killed in a car crash three days ago, was the soul in need. A group of teenage gang members had knocked down the flower, the little girl's brother had placed in mourning. I scare the morons away before sending the girl on to the soul society.

That night, I sense a soul reaper enters the land of the living, so it starts, Aizen's plan. What a pain, I thought that I would be able to fade peacefully, knowing my wielder is safe. Well peacefully as going insane can be but I had made plans to protect those I care for and my wielder. I guess it can't be helped.

Rukia Kuchiki, the soul reaper of the thirteenth division, the perfect pawn and Urahara going to fall straight for.

I watch as she tried to fight the hollow with her rapidly weakening reiatsu. I would leave her to die but that would mean sacrificing my sisters and Isshin which I won't allow.

A sharp pain flooded my body, signalling the fade was starting, I sigh as it fades before jumping down to slay the hollow. I laugh at the hollow's shocked face before it disappears.

Rukia's reiatsu had dropped to less than one percent meaning Aizen had deliberately had set her up to transfer her powers to a human causing her to go to Urahara for a gigi. I transfer a small amount of reiatsu while editing her memories to show that she had given me soul reaper powers so I could still pretend to be a soul reaper.

I drop her off at Urahara's shop, knowing that I'm now involved and have two months before the insanity sets in which will speed up if I enter the soul society. After I fix the hole in the wall and help Isshin get the girls back in bed, I go to the park to watch the stars.

I arrive at school the next day and the whole school's buzzing about a new student. I informed Uryu Ishida, a Quincy-in-training, that new student is a soul reaper who has lost her powers. Uryu and I are comrades and sort of friends. About six years ago, after Masaki was killed by grandfisher, a spirit came to me and asked that I save his grandson in payment for helping Isshin, Masaki and I all those years ago.

As I suspected Rukia Kuchiki is the new student and the first thing she does is threaten me. I shrug and ignore her just like I ignore everybody but Uryu and Chad. Chad is someone I probably would be great friends with if not being adopted siblings but I will not risk him to my coming madness.

Rukia listens to the gossip about me and looks worried until Tatsuki sets her straight, saying that after Masaki's death, I changed. Not exactly correct but close enough. Tatsuki informs her about before I stopped talking to everyone. She doesn't seem so worried about supposedly giving me her powers.

She walks with me on the way home, trying to make me talk to her, not realising that I just consider her a nuisance and a sign of coming war. I bow when we reach the flowers for the little girl, Rukia surprised that I would show respect to the dead. She must still be listening to all the rumours about me.

I leave her on the sidewalk, hoping that she will go back to Urahara's. I greet my adoptive family, dodging Isshin's attacks, Karin informs me about her new vision to which I said I'll check out tomorrow if I can escape the reaper and Yuzu places her hand on my chest to check on my soul before heading to my room.

I sense Rukia was hiding in my closet, probably trying to make sure I'll take over her duties while she tries to regain spiritual energy and fails. I sigh when I realise I won't be able to watch the stars for a while. A beeping noise echoes though the room; she has received orders about a hollow, probably Orihime's brother which I would have destroyed if it wasn't for a certain pest who thinks she knows everything.

My gigi should fool her into believing I'm an ordinary human if the fact I am not attempting to control my spirit energy doesn't convince her.

We head to Orihime's house and Rukia demands that I must do the duties of a soul reaper because she had given me her powers. I nod as though I'm actually learning something new.

I quickly dispatch the hollow without my usual style so I could continue this charade. I make sure Orihime is safe and alive then Rukia wipes her memory, explaining that a random memory will be exchanged for the true memory. I frown, Orihime and Tatsuki deserve better than a memory that seems outlandish so I edited which showed that one of the gangs who usually end up on my bad side, attacked them and Tatsuki defeating them. A lot more realist then a Sumo wrestler with a Bazooka attacked them.

2 months later

Why hadn't they noticed yet that Rukia had supposedly broken the law yet? Uryu says if she hasn't been found out in a week, he will unleash hollow bait, endangering every spiritually aware person in Karakura town. Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, my sisters, the two weirdos from school and that freak on TV will all be in danger but my sisters have Isshin and Chad. Tatsuki can protect herself and Orihime so no one would be actually at risk, especially if Uryu and I work together.

One week later

They still haven't noticed so Uryu goes ahead with the plan, luckily Isshin and his Uryu's father came up with an idea so everyone at risk was protected so we could go all out if need. Neither want Aizen to succeed nor do they want the Soul Reaper around, able to discover them or their allies.

We successfully defeat the menos that comes through, though I make it look like we only just defeated it. This should get the soul society's attention. Zangetsu, (a sword spirit who has no wielder for the moment and is pretending to be my blade), informs me that if I enter the soul society, I will not return but that is fine with me as long as my wielder is happy and safe, I can fade contently.

Three days later

They're here, Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant, Renji Abarai are finally here. I will allow them to take Rukia without a fight and enter the soul society as a hang on if all goes to plan.

Rukia Kuchiki is such a pain in the ass! How did she waken Orihime's, Chad's and Tatsuki's spiritual powers in such a short time? Now I have to wait until Urahara opens a gate and protect three others who barely have control over their powers, thank goodness Uryu is now coming. This is bad for I had hoped that only the soul society would see me lose my mind as they could handle it.

I warn Orihime that she is to never ever use her powers on me as it will have disastrous consequences for me if at any stage she uses that healing ability of hers. I get her solemn promise and Tatsuki's so hopefully they remember.

A week later

The gate is finally ready, my last day in the land of the living, last time I see my sisters and Isshin and the last time I'll wield Zangetsu but as long he is safe, I won't regret anything.

We arrive at the soul society safety; I head immediately towards Isshin's younger sister's place. Everyone but Chad and Uryu question me about where I am going. I explain that I'm originally from the soul society until Isshin saved me and adopted me has his daughter. I also explain that unless your spiritual presence is approved to enter Seireitei, never take the front door for it will only get you killed. I don't allow them to ask more questions.

Kukaku Shiba is the same as always though she seems a little sadder nowadays, probably because of Masaki, Kaien and his wife's deaths. She agrees to help us but when she goes to order her younger brother to come along, I shake my head and hand her a letter that explains why that isn't a good idea. She reluctantly nods in acceptance and starts to teach the others how to focus their spiritual energy. It doesn't take long for them to learn. My only worry is that my own unstable power may not be able to handle it.

I am right. My power wavers for a second but that's all it needs to send us flying in multiple directions much to my relief. They are safer away from me.

Hyorinmaru visits me. He knows my end is near but he still hopes our wielder to find and accept me. He goes back to our wielder after informing me Rukia's execution has been moved forward.

I ask Zangetsu if I may use his bankai to save Rukia because technically the reason she's to be executed is because of Aizen and me. He agrees though he warns me that I could only use it once. I thank him for all that he has done for me and wish him luck for the future.

The day of the execution

I have set up a portal that will send Rukia and the others to the world of the living, the second I released Zangetsu's Bankai. It will keep that safe and halt Aizen's plan for now.

I go rescue Rukia before handing her off to Chad with orders to run. I glare at the others who do not follow Chad, at which they quickly obey. It starts now, my last moments. I am content that no one will pay for a façade and they will be safe.

I turn to face the awaiting captain and lieutenants. I frown when I notice my wielder isn't there nor are those three. This could be bad.

I think Yamamoto knows exactly what I am as when second division captain orders everyone to attack me, he waves off his former students and his lieutenant.

My eyes widen as receive an urgent message from Hyorinmaru that our wielder is going in to grave danger.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I activate Zangetsu's Bankai and quickly defeat my attackers. Their Zanpakutos refuse to activate further proving that I'm a sword spirit.

Yamamoto sighs as he witnesses the quick defeat of his comrades, "Rukia Kuchiki is hereby pardoned of giving her powers to a human on the terms that she never actually transferred her power." He stated, knowing there is no way for a soul reaper to transfer powers to a Zanpakuto.

I bow to him in thanks before teleporting to my wielder's side, only to have guard against a near fatal blow that would have hit my wielder. I won't last long now, the pain is getting worse but I must make sure my wielder and Momo Hinamori is safe and away from here.

"Captain Hitsugaya, take Lieutenant Hinamori and go to the fourth division, the lieutenant won't last long." I order him before going on to taunt Aizen about Rukia Kuchiki being in the Land of the living which causes Aizen to focus on me.

He must go now before I lose Zangetsu's Bankai. I can hear Hyorinmaru urging him to save Momo. I smile as he leaves. Just in time, Zangetsu's Bankai won't last another second.

I can feel Zangetsu leave me completely as the Bankai fades. I smirk at their faces as the blade in my hand dissolves into spirit particles before forming into Zangetsu who wishes me a happy fading knowing that I have succeeded in keeping them all safe before he leaves.

They attack me again, believing that I am unarmed. I quickly summon my blade to my left hand, a short sword with the blade like waves or a Kris. I'm not really a fighter funny enough. Hyorinmaru appears in my right.

He informs me that our master made it to the fourth division safely and the head captain had explained that I am a sword spirit so Rukia's punishment was unjust. He also told me that we should fight together at least once.

I nod, happy that my oldest companion would be by side for my final fight.

Aizen's face, when he realised that he is facing someone his Zanpakuto refuses to fight as she as all Sword spirits wish for my last moments to be peaceful, is hilariously funny.

We fight for a few minutes; none really having an advantage until Hyorinmaru asks me to use his Bankai. I activated it. The power I receive is very strong, way stronger then when I used Zangetsu's Bankai.

That's when I realise my own Bankai activated as well. The first time this has happened, as I don't know my own true name. Until our wielders are almost ready to hear our names, even we do not know our own names.

I watch as Aizen's face as he realises that he won't be able win as I freeze him in ice along with his fellow ally. Gin Ichimaru was spared as he had been spying on Aizen for Rangiku Matsumoto's sake though she doesn't remember what happened that day.

"I guess this is goodbye," I smile weakly as the Bankai starts to fade along with my conscious. Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu appear in their humanoid form as I lose consciousness.


End file.
